battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Four Points
Four Points is a King of the Hill map included in some versions of Battlezone II. Details Description Deathmatch :"This battle royale takes place in a slimy, toxic world. There are two keys to maintaining the upper hand. First, the slime inflicts plenty of damage so avoid it at all costs. Second, go for the super weapon on the plateau at the center of the map. If you do this you'll be quickly on your way to victory." - Mark H. Walker King of the Hill :"This map is an adaptation of the Four Points Deathmatch. A hill is located in the center of the map. You get points for every second you remain on the hill. Falling off can result in death since the hill is surrounded by toxic slime. You must use the bridges to get to the hill because of the hill's elevation and the surrounding slime. In general, heavier armored units do well here. Your opponents are usually close by since all of you need to be on the hill to receive points. This leads to quite a bit of combat, so prepare by choosing a unit that's no slouth in both the speed and armor departments. Perhaps a Warrior or Sabre?" - Mark H. Walker Inclusion Four Points' description in pre-1.3 versions indicates that it originated from the German version of Battlezone II.Battlezone II Releases of Battlezone II that included the 1.2 patch included Four Points in all regions, though it retained its German description. The 1.3 Patch introduced Four Points to its map list for all versions and translated its description into English.1.3 Patch (Battlezone II) An unused .inf file and the strategy guide indicate the presence of a Four Points Deathmatch map that was cut before release.Battlezone II Battlezone II Official Strategy Guide Strategy The center of the hill on this map is much easier to defend on other King of the Hill maps. The elevation of the plateaus prevents heavier vehicles from reaching the center even by the bridges, and the easiest route to the center requires players to travel via the bridges from the jumps at the very edges of the map which expose them to the defender's line of sight from a great distance. Experienced players will be more than capable of climbing the center hill, but destroying the bridges will prevent players who have not yet learned to fly up such steep inclines from reaching the center. The presence of a MAG Cannon on the center plateau is tempting, but only really of use in small matches where the defender has enough time to charge it. In larger matches, particularly those where players have chosen more nimble vehicles and are more able to climb the plateau, the defender may not have enough time to bring the weapon to bear and would be better off with a faster weapon such as the Blast Cannon on the other end of the eastern bridge. Capturing the hilltop is not always an easy feat on Four Points, particularly if several players have banded together to hold it against the rest. Light, fast vehicles like Thunderbolts and Sentries are useful for mounting hit-and-run attacks on the plateau by climbing the side and flying over. The Jackal's mortar makes it particularly useful for this task, though it is less suited to holding the platform once captured. Gallery KOTH-4pa_shell.png|Shellmap, displaying the post-process bridges and hill marker References Category:King of the Hill Category:Map Articles Without Maps